


[Podfic] I Was A Kryptonian's Sex Slave

by dodificus



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's making some decisions about his relationship with Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Was A Kryptonian's Sex Slave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Was A Kryptonian's Sex Slave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/353357) by [Teland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland). 



**Length:** 25:16

**File Size:** 28.9 MB (mp3) | 7.9 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/kryptoslave.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/kryptoslave.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by countess

Cover by countess

 

Originally posted September 5th 2007 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/49204.html) at Podslash Livejournal


End file.
